


Excuses to resist you

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury
Genre: 4 + 1, Desire, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Imam does not approve, Spit As Lube, and Jack, but can't stop it, follows some storyline, follows the plot of pitch black, for the most part riddicks thoughts, inner animal, its riddick after all, on jack, resisting, sorry about that, sort of a mess, then skips to just after dark fury, these tags are a mess, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: My first attempt at 4 + 1, four times riddick resisted and the one time he gave in1- before the crash2- bound in chains3- the eclipse4- the skiff5- headed for new Mecca





	Excuses to resist you

**Author's Note:**

> 5 is smut so if you want to avoid that then leave that one be. This is set during the timeline of pitch back and dark fury so obvious underage/age gap for this as it is riddick/jack

1- blind beauty 

Riddick may of been bound and blindfolded, all to content to let Johns have his way for now.. But that all changed when a small body brushed against his

Small, delicate but not as fragile as one would expect, a street kid. A small sniff of scent was all he needed to identify her. A young girl who's oddly sweet scent had his inner beast perking up to pay attention

She didn't maintain contact long though, scampering onto the ship just before him. He could tell that she hadn't so much as acknowledged Johns as she did, Johns posture a give away that he had spotted her despite this. Ridged form shifting slightly as he gazed over her but his disinterest that followed gave away she must be doing something to protect herself 

Smart and brave, his beast purred a praised 'good girl' as he followed Johns tug to his cuffs up into the ship. He had decided to obey for now, it was the easiest way to keep her in his unseen sight. He followed the scent mentally and found she was set up in a cyro not to far from him, convenient, he liked that

It made it easier to find her later. His eventual escape weather on the ship or at the next slam would be easy to plan around this ships current route, so no matter where she got off he could always come back for her later

 

2- two chained hearts beat as one

Despite Carolyn having sent her away not so long ago his sweet little girl had returned. Standing only a couple of feet in front of him and so bravely observing his form as he pretended to rest. They had been like this since a few minutes ago, not to long after Carolyn had taken her leave. He had heard her climbing back down into the ship and had proceeded to fall limp as her scent filled his nose

He had no intention of scaring her away though he doubted he could he would play at rest for now, a state many perceived as non-threatening. She seemed to know different though, his smart girl who hesitated to take a step closer

His body tensed just a little under the chains, anticipation almost urging him into impatience with the want to have her near. The chains were heavy but he knew he could escape them if needed, tempted as he was right now just to tear them off and grab her, he knew that would be nothing but troublesome

After all he didn't want to scare her and she had called herself Jack hadn't she, a boy that others believed her to be. It would definitely do her no favours if he acted impulsively especially in front of Johns. For now he had to resign himself to the fact he couldn't touch her but that didn't mean he had to deny himself completely of her

Opening his eyes he met her big curious ones, so close and reflecting so beautifully. An odd colour he had seen so rarely and in such an unafraid gaze 

The light and dark purples highlighting her features, making him long to see in colour again if only for a moment. She tempted him like no one before her and once more he found himself longing to touch her if even for only a second 

He knew he could tempt her closer, of that he was sure. Two more steps and he would be able to touch her, to pull her near but with familiar footfalls approaching that was not a wise option

Smiling at her, a rare genuine smile, he sent her safely on her way just before Johns came into view

 

3- the eclipse sets us free 

She was right there, almost as scared as the rest huddled in the darkness. For good reason he knew, her scent carrying clearer then the rest from even his slightly far off position 

If he wanted he could probably close that distance. Just go over and touch her, all without the others even realising he had moved

Through all their fighting his beast seemed even tempted to reason that he could get away with taking her off into the darkness but the smarter part of him knew that wouldn't work out. They were arguing now because of fear but soon enough he knew things would have to change, they couldn't just sit here and wait to die

Her gaze lifted as if sensing his stare, her eyes finding his intently fixed on her. He watched endeared as she shyly glanced away, an action that was all too cute but not overly quick to draw attention

He could take her he knows he could, she would come with him without struggle. After all he could protect her in the dark all while laying his claim but he wouldn't 

No, he couldn't do it if he wanted the best chance for her to survive. Their group was currently the safest place for her and the best way to hide her scent 

It would be far to risky and raise far to much suspicion to show to much interest in her now. There was no immediate reason to out her which he would no doubt do with his actions. No reason at all to give Johns a reason to take interest in her

 

4- silent witness 

It was a cramped space, small with a lack of privacy but safe or as safe as they could get

As soon as they had left the planets atmosphere and had moved out into open space she had moved closer. Curling up on the seat beside him to talk before she fell into slumber. Far to trusting of him as she slept beside him, faithful that he would protect her from even the nightmares that were sure to come 

He knew if he desired it enough he could reach over and move her into his lap. There was no one to stop him and he knew Jack would be all to pleased to wake up and accept the new found position their connect had brought 

The holy man would probably try to stop him, say something about sanctity and god not that either of them would pay attention to it. Currently however the imam was asleep, it didn't matter to him but it did make things easier. He knew if he really wanted to he could take her right there and she would be silent for him when he urged it or asked 

His beast was already growling agreement, blood vibrating as it pumped to his groin. However as he watched her sleep he made no move 

She was peaceful and trusting, believing in him to protect her still

Best wait till they were truly safe with the privilege of being alone. He settled back against the chair, ignoring the fire in his stomach and the ache in his loins as the stars drifted by. Best to wait till his beast could hear hers roar back 

 

5- always yours, always mine

After all that had happened Riddick would wait no longer. They had a secure ship, one that had locking doors and enough space to claim a room as their own

Jack was out searching for the perfect space to make theirs for the rest of the journey while he set a course for new Mecca. With the ship set on auto pilot the air around him seemed as quiet as the vast space outside and he went looking for her

Following her alluring scent past the engine room, the kitchen, bathroom and the imams room. The pilots seat was far behind him but he found his beast purring approval at her choice of den as he passed a spare room and storage closet. A small dim hallway presented one room at the end and he stopped, smiling before pursuing her scent down the dark corridor

He knew the wait was finally over when he opened the door. Jack was sitting at the end of the bed, her eyes jumping up as if surprised and cheeks darkening as she met his eyes, this time making no attempt to glance away 

Silently he closed the door behind him as he entered the room, his eyes never quite leaving her smaller form as he slowly stalked closer. She was freshly showered, wrapped up in just a towel as she waited for him. It pleased his beast, her scent so purely polluting the air, seeming to dance around him as if to trap him in it's ensnaring honey

Swallowing he reached out, it had been so long since he last touched a woman like this. His fingers wrapped around the towel and she gave no objection as he swiftly pulled it from her grasp

His eyes roamed over the newly exposed skin in want but first he had to check on her. This was the first time alone he had had with her since the merc ship had pulled them in and he still wasn't entirely sure what damage she had sustained by the hands of the ship. His fingers brushed her exposed flesh for the first time, drawing goose bumps and a soft gasp from her lips. His own reaction a purr of pure bliss rumbling through his head as his fingertips brushed over her skin exploringly 

Down the curve of her spine and over old scars and bumps. He found a few newly forming bruises and that the skin around her neck was a little chaffed but nothing to worry over

Jack strongly had assured him that she was alright and had explained both the bumps she sustained and the actions she took once on the ship to back what he himself had found. She was alright he knew, a little water from the kitchen having gave her some use of her strained voice back

With that protective part of him reassured that she was okay his intentions changed. Hand moving from it's resting spot, stroking over her collarbone down to rest over her small breast

She was mainly just skin and bones at the moment but her jutting hips and lack of figure couldn't quite hide the small developing curves from his eyes. He knew with time she would grow and the little boy disguise would do nothing to hide her from predator eyes 

Nipple hardening under his gentle attention he looked down to study her eyes. Such a mesmerising mix of colour that hid all she couldn't quite voice to him as she nervously bit her bottom lip. They told him of the permission he had to finally do what he had wanted to do ever since she first brushed against him

In their own room, now finally alone he leans down and presses their lips together in a silent promise. Sealing their fate with a kiss he gently pulls back and pushes her down onto the bed

With her eyes watching him in wonder he slowly pulls his shirt off, discarding it on the floor. His goggles go next from around his neck to the small bedside table. He was finally going to be able to claim Jack as his own and as he leaned over her to remove his pants, they kissed and he held no doubt that she was only his

His fingers explored between her thighs, finding her wet and waiting. Gently he stroked her, lips nipping along her neck as she moaned softly. Her hips lifting up to meet his slow strokes as he prepared her carefully 

Lube would be a blessing but he hadn't been able to find any so they would have to do this with her natural slick alone. It made it harder and he would hesitate if he couldn't see the determination and want in her burning eyes, his own beasts hunger roaring up to respond to it

Jack gripped at his arms, gasping softly as she pulled him closer and he took the hint. Spitting in his palm to add some moisture he rubbed it against himself before lining up against her. He paused only a moment before pressing in, careful and slow as she stretched around him. Her face scrunching up slightly with discomfort and pain as she took him raw, in such a primal way

When he was finally pressed to the hilt against her he held still, feeling slightly overwhelmed by her heat. She panted softly adjusting to him as he held her close, lips soothing over her neck at the beasts accord 

She soothed quickly under his touch, keening as she started to relax. He felt her hips swivel against him experimentally but didn't move until he felt her quivering lightly against him. With his lips at work his hips began to move against hers, slowly at first as he rocked against her but increasingly faster as they fell to their primal instincts

Jack was loud, something his beast greatly appreciated as he leaned closer, paying more attention to that sweet spot on her throat. Her hips moved up against him, thin legs wrapping around his waist and body seeming even smaller beneath him

Her gaze held no fear as she looked up at him and their lips met without hesitance. Her body clamping down around him only moments later as she came, her lips parting as they pulled apart to scream her release. Tightness surrounding and squeezing him, he leant closer as he came within her, her roar of "Riddick" the only thing echoing in his ears

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested I'll be revamping one of my other pitch black (jack/riddick, jack/johns) fics (the blue eyed devil) so keep an eye out for that
> 
> This is up later then planned since Mother's Day and such kept me a bit busy and distracted. I might of botched it a little during editing but hopefully it's still readable


End file.
